All or Nothing
by angel of shadows123
Summary: What happens when there is a competition in which the different psychics from different schools are invited? And what happens when a group of seemingly ordinary teens show extraordinary powers? The stage is set. Let the games begin. DISCONTINUED
1. Just a Normal Day

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own all of my own characters and this story line though.  
  
**Genre:** General/ Supernatural  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 (it's for the shonen-ai and language)  
  
**Warning:** Shonen-ai, shojo-ai, boy/boy, girl/girl pairings. If you don't like that than don't read it. You have been warned. There is a lot of swearing in this fan fiction and there may also be a little violence. Relena bashing, and lots of it.  
  
**Notes:** Alternate Universe. Relena is out of character. The title comes from the song 'All or Nothing' by Athena Cage. (I don't own this either)  
  
**Pairings:** 1/3, 2/4/5, 6/ Noin, Hilde/ Sally, Treize/ Une, Relena/ Dorothy (maybe).  
  
**Summary:** It is a true fact. Everyone is psychic. It's just that some people can access their psychic powers. So what happens when a there is a competition in which the different psychics from different schools are invited? And what happens when a group of seemingly ordinary teens show extraordinary powers? The stage is set. Let the games begin.  
  
**Info: **Telepathy- ability to read other's (including animals) minds and project one's  
thoughts  
Empathy- ability to feel other's emotions and to project's ones emotions  
Psychic healing- the ability to heal others  
Telekinesis- ability to move things with ones mind  
Pyrokinesis- ability to set things on fire with ones mind  
Clairvoyance- ability to view the future  
Remote viewing- ability to see something psychically in the present time  
Psychic recolition (spelling?)- ability to see something psychically in the past  
Lucid dreaming- to have control over one's dreams in the delta-theta state  
Beta waves- brain waves that show you are attending to something  
Theta waves- brain waves that show you are drowsy  
Alpha waves- brain waves associated with psychic activity  
Delta waves- brain waves associated with deep dreamless sleep_

All or Nothing  
Chapter One: Just a Normal Day  
  
"Hey! Ro! Over here!" Duo Maxwell said bouncing up and down and waving his arms around, narrowly missing hitting his two boyfriends in the face. His long chestnut braid nearly smacked his friend Trowa in the chest. Duo's wide violet eyes were sparkling with happiness at seeing his best friend across the lawn in front of the school out of his heart-shaped face. He was dressed in black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket.  
The four boys were standing to the side in front of their large one- building school. There were a few oak trees in the grass in the front of the school that were turning red, orange, yellow, and all of the other colors of autumn. There were students milling around the front of the school, sitting on the wooden picnic tables or the cement stairs in front of Gundam High School. The school was filled with clean white halls with rows of lockers on every floor except the last, which housed the art department.  
Quatre Raberba Winner ducked the waving hands and gave a cheerful smile at the approaching figure. His eyes, the color of a tropical sea, glowed with warmth and compassion out of a childlike and angelic face. The neat pale blonde hair that shimmered in the sunlight completed the angelic look. Quatre was dressed in a white long-sleeved collared shirt, beige slacks, and a long black coat. It was in the middle of September after all and starting to get cold in Sanq New Jersey. (A/N: This is a made up town by the way. My grandma lives in New Jersey so that's where I'm thinking of. I mean, what do I know about it being cold? I live in Hawaii.)  
Duo and Quatre's other boyfriend, Chang Wufei, snorted. Wufei was a boy who wore his Chinese heritage on his sleeve. Literally. He wore a white Chinese jacket over loose white fighting pants, and Chinese style shoes. All the white brought out the ebony of his shoulder length black hair that was pulled back in a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck and slanted onyx eyes.  
Trowa Barton looked up from where he had ducked Duo's braid and gave a small smile seeing his boyfriend come up. Trowa was easily the tallest of the group at around six feet. He had a slim face with a sharp nose and chin, and high cheekbones. His brown hair was cut short in the back but his bangs were long and fell across one eye and down past his chin. The eye that showed was a deep emerald green than sparkled with intelligence. Trowa was dressed in a green turtle neck, jeans, and a black coat over that.  
"Baka." Heero Yuy muttered as he walked over towards his friends. (A/N: _baka- _idiot.)Heero was the shortest of the group, being less than a centimeter shorter than Quatre. He was beautiful, just as his friends were. He had high cheekbones and a strong jaw. His mouth was small but he had full pouting lips. Heero's hair was truly untamable being unruly and ultimately sexy as it fell across his eyes. Those eyes of his were easily his most noticeable feature. Lashes that were so long that girls literally would kill to have them framed them. Their color was an intense Prussian blue that seemed to look straight into the soul of the one they were directed at. Heero was dressed in jeans, a green tank top, and a jean jacket.  
"HEERO!" Suddenly a loud screeching voice filled the air and Heero's eyes widened. "Kuso!" He quickly ducked around Trowa and peered around his boyfriend with a look of fear in his eyes. (_Kuso_- shit.) That was when the person belonging to the voice came prancing up to the group of boys, blonde hair flying out behind her as her ice blue eyes looked around for her pray.  
This girl was Relena Peacecraft, Heero's worst nightmare since high school. She wasn't bad looking to say the least. She was quite pretty with her big blue eyes and soft honey blonde hair. It's just that she was the head cheerleader, and as said queen of the ditzes in short skirts she felt she had claims to the all around jock in the school. Namely, one Heero Yuy.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I could have sworn I saw Heero here." She said. Looking down her nose disdainfully at Duo, the punk of the school. Quatre was richer than she was so she made no comment to him and Wufei and Trowa could also be considered jocks, both being on the soccer team with Heero.  
"Well, he's hiding out somewhere Lena." Duo said cheerfully with a wink at the girl, though his eyes glowed in hatred. "You're bound to find him sooner or later." Relena huffed disdainfully and stalked off to go find her Heero. "Most likely later." Duo finished with a growl as he made faces at the retreating cheerleader's back.  
"Is she gone?" Heero asked, peeking meekly out from behind Trowa's back. It was a good thing Heero was so slim, Trowa was skinny and if Heero hadn't been thin himself he would have never managed to hide behind him. Trowa chuckled and brought Heero in front of him and wrapped his long arms around his waist.  
"The wicked witch is gone." Duo answered with a snort as he finished making obscene gestures at Relena as the girl disappeared in the crowd. "Damn annoying bitch."  
"If Zechs wasn't such a well liked guy there would probably be a curse on their family." Wufei agreed with a disdainful snort. "Ch, the irony in genetics."  
"Well said." Trowa remarked in amusement.  
"Hey guys." Millardo 'Zechs' Peacecraft remarked as he walked up to his friends. "Was my sister bothering you again?" Zechs was also beautiful as his friends were. He had narrow ice blue eyes out of a handsome face and long pale blonde hair that fell to his hips. He was taller than Trowa by six inches and was wearing black slacks; a white long-sleeved collared shirt, and a long black coat over that.  
"Yup, she was stalking Hee-chan again." Duo answered.  
"I apologize." Zechs said, shaking his head in exasperation. "She thinks that just because she is the lead cheerleader and president of the SGA she can have anything she wants."  
"Don't worry about it Zechs." Heero said to his other best friend.  
"One day she'll _have_ to realize that lover boy over here isn't interested, is admittedly bisexual, and has a boyfriend." Duo remarked.  
"The probability of that ever happening is about ninety-nine to one." Wufei countered.  
"Agreed." Zechs stated. "Once she gets an idea in her head, she won't let go."  
"I noticed." Heero muttered. The six had been best friends since preschool along with Lucrezia Noin (Zech's girl friend), Meilan Long (Wufei's cousin), Dorothy Romefeller (Quatre's cousin), and Hilde Shibecker (who was a year younger than everyone else and going out with Meilan's and Wufei's other cousin Sally Po who was the school nurse). During intermediate school all of the couples and threesome started going out but it didn't change anything in the group. Though Quatre, Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo were closer with each other than any of the others.  
"I have to go help with the distribution of the chronicle, I'll see you at PAC." Zechs said and walked off with a wave to his friends as his long hair swished behind him. Zechs was the editor of the school newspaper, the Gundam Chronicles. They did go to Gundam High after all.  
Duo was the all time punk of the school, though he was great at basketball God forbid he ever actually play on a _high_ _school_ team with 'those fucking jocks and preps no offense guys'. Heero was on all of the sports teams, Wufei was in chess club, and Trowa was on the gymnastics team. Quatre was in a program that meant that once a month he would go to the local elementary school and hang out with some of the troubled kids in the councilor's office. Other than that they shared activities. Wufei, Trowa, and Heero were on the soccer team, Heero and Wufei were in math league, and Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were in a poetry class. Wufei and Heero would have loved to go to that but Math league was at the same time as the poetry class.   
Trowa and Duo were in this 'relaxation' class. Both were getting A's in the class but that was only because while everyone else was doing relaxation methods they just crashed in the back of the room. Duo wormed both of them out of it by saying that, 'we were so relaxed we fell asleep. Honest mam!' That coupled with his big earnest violet eyes got both he and Trowa off the hook. (A/N: this happened to my brother.)   
Then there were the activities that all five of them took. All were in an art class with their favorite teacher Mr. Kushrenada. He made them call him Treize though. They were also in band together. Wufei played the cello, Trowa played the flute, Quatre played the violin, Duo played the saxophone, and Heero played the piano.   
"Come on guys, gotta book. The bell's gonna ring." Duo said ten minutes later and pulled his five friends behind him in a whirlwind of black as the crowd parted for the five to get into the building. After four years everyone learned not to get in the way of one Duo Maxwell when he was making his way anywhere.   
"Hey guys." Hilde said when her friends walked into class. Hilde was a small girl with short black hair that was cut along the same lines as Heero's, much to everyone's amusement. Her eyes were a deep blue color and glowed with constant optimism and happiness. She was the 'little sister' of the group and was looked after by the older members. She was dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt and black jeans, her black jacket draped over her seat.   
This was another class the large group had together. PAC or Psychic Ability Class. All of them were psychic and went to a special class every morning to train their abilities. Treize and his wife Une also taught this class. Treize had psychic healing and Une was clairvoyant.   
"Sup Hil." Duo answered, flopping down in his seat in the front of the room. There were only ten students in this class. Zechs (telepathic), Noin (lucid dreaming), Meilan (pyrokinetic), Dorothy (psychic recolition), Hilde (remote viewing), Duo (astral projection), Trowa (telekinetic), Wufei (pyrokinetic), Quatre (empathic), and Heero (telepathic).   
It wasn't a normal classroom. There were only two rows of regular desks, the kind that are attached to the chair. Each row had five seats. Dorothy, Hilde, Duo, Trowa, and Heero sat in the front in that order while Meilan, Wufei, Quatre, Noin, and Zechs sat in the back row in that order. At the front of the room was Treize's desk with a seat in front of it so he could talk one on one with a student. Next to his desk was the chalkboard with a long bookcase beneath it filled with books on psychic research. The side of the room by the doors was filled with more bookcases. The back wall had a few floor to ceiling cabinets and two carols next to it. In the right hand corner of the room by the carols were a round table with two black leather comfortable office chairs around it. By the windows were two large brown couches with a rug in front of them that any of them could flop in if they wished.  
"Hi Hilde!" Quatre said warmly and unconsciously projected his warmth and happiness to all in the room with his empathy.  
"Quatre, you're doing it again." Dorothy remarked, not looking up from where she was calmly reading a magazine. Dorothy had an aristocratic look to her. She was fairly tall with pale blonde hair that fell to her thighs and sharp green eyes that glinted with danger. Her eyebrows were forked in an interesting manner adding to her mysteriousness. She was dressed in a long jean skirt that came to her ankles and showed off her designer boots and a black t-shirt with a picture of a kitten getting chopped in half by a rabbit. A beige trench coat was hung over her seat.  
"Opps, sorry guys." Quatre said sheepishly, putting a hand behind his head as he sat in his seat. "It's reflex."  
"It's not a problem Quarter." Hilde said with a warm smile, using the nickname she and Duo called him. "It really perks us all up every morning when you do that."  
"Zechs, stop trying to read me." Heero suddenly spoke up without looking up from the book he was reading. "You know you can't get past my walls." Zechs and Noin entered the room. Zechs gave a grin.  
"It was a worth a try. We all want to know what goes on in that pretty head of yours Yuy." Zechs answered. Noin smacked him over the head and gave a cheerful wave to all of her friends before sitting in her seat. Noin was tall, coming to Zech's chin. Her hair was a dark violet color and cut short, much like Trowa's it fell across one eye. Her eyes were violet, the same color as Duo's actually. She was dressed in jeans and a violet sweater with a black leather jacket over that.  
"Why can't I have _your_ power?" Hilde whined. "Than I could have an excuse to sleep in class."  
"But you can spy on whoever you want." Noin pointed out. Hilde thought about it.  
"You're right, that's always fun." Hilde grinned back.  
"Hilde, what have I told you about spying on people?" Treize asked as he entered the room with Une beside him. Treize was a very elegant man with thick ginger hair that fell neatly over his forehead. He had a clear-cut handsome face that showed of a Roman heritage and clear blue eyes that shone with cunning. His eyebrows were also forked at the ends, giving him a cool and mysterious look. He was dressed in black slacks and a white collared long-sleeved shirt with a black leather jacket over that.  
Une was a beautiful woman with silky light brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. She had a beautiful face with sharp yet kind green eyes and smiling lips. She was dressed in a beige skirt and white blouse. She had a beige jacket over that.  
"Sorry, Treize. But you have to admit that it's fun." Hilde said.  
"No comment." Treize answered with a smile. The bell rang and after everyone said the pledge of allegiance they got started... sort of... Dorothy continued to flip through her magazine idly until it was her turn to test her powers while the others talked story or did homework. There was a room in the back that was sound proof and that was used for testing and training.  
"Trowa? Can you hand me two of the candles on the desk?" Meilan asked it was time for her and Wufei to go first.  
"Sure." Trowa answered from where he was reading a novel for English Literature class. He flicked his hand and two candles flew off of the desk and floated into Meilan's hand.  
"Thanks Tro." She remarked as she laughing pushed her cousin into the back room with Lady Une following after them. Treize was sitting calmly in his chair grading their tests on the different psychic powers. As always all of them got high scores but Wufei, Zechs, and Heero had the highest at over a hundred percent with extra credit.  
"Yo, Ro? What are ya drawing?" Duo asked from where he was lounging at his desk. True enough, Heero had his sketchpad open and was sketching something.  
"Stop moving Trowa." Heero said instead, ignoring the question. His twitching model instantly resumed his comfortable position and turned the page in his book.  
"Let's play cards." Quatre suggested and brought out playing cards. With that he and Duo got into a match of poker.  
"Zechs. I told you to stop trying to tear down my shields." Heero said irritably as he finished his sketch of Trowa and whirled to face the blonde who frowned at him.  
"I'm not trying to tear down your walls." Zechs said.  
"But I jus- Odin! Goddamn it!" Heero cursed and whirled to the door where his laughing uncle stood. Odin closed the door behind him and gave a wink to his nephew. Odin was a tall German man with laughing light blue eyes and soft blonde hair that fell over his fore head. He was dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt, and a dark brown leather jacket.  
"Heh, good to see you too kid." Odin remarked with a grin. He walked over to Treize and the two gave high fives before the tall blonde took a seat next to his aristocratic friend.  
"So what brings you here to our humble classroom?" Treize asked as he filed the tests away.  
"There's a new psychic contest between the schools." Odin answered. "I was sent by PAGA to invite you and your students to this competition." (A/N: PAGA is the Psychic Ability Gaming Association, at least in my world.)  
"When is the competition?" Treize asked calmly. Psychics were not rare in the world; everyone had psychic ability. The ones who had the ability to tap into their powers however were rare indeed and not well liked by the general public. That's why the other students in the school thought that PAC was just for the elite students or something. It was a sore spot on Relena that she wasn't with the elite and her precious brother was. She didn't even know her brother was a psychic. Her parents kept it a secret from her since they knew her thoughts on psychic abilities.  
"In two weeks. This is the district competition though. If you make it to states than that will be in December. The national competition is in March, and the international competition, which is telecasted, is in May. Since all of your kids are seniors except for Hilde it shouldn't make a difference if people find out if they are psychic or not. Once they turn eighteen they have to register anyway, and the list is made public." Odin answered.  
"And what about Hilde?" Treize asked calmly.  
"What about me?" Hilde asked. "I don't care what these obnoxious slobs think." Hilde said stubbornly. "I'm proud to be psychic like my parents. I don't give a shit what the so called 'normal' people think."  
"Hell, I hear ya. I would announce the fact in front of the entire school if we were allowed to." Duo spoke up from his poker game. He was now on his favorite topic and was getting so worked up his spiritual self began to rise up from his body. It was a known fact that part of the rules of PAC forbade psychic students to tell others of their abilities. "In fact I-"  
_Shut_ _up_. Heero snapped telepathically from where he was finishing his homework that was due the next day.  
"He's right Maxwell." Zechs said in agreement. "You're thoughts are projecting loud enough to give Heero and I headaches."  
"Sorry about that, I have to learn to think softer don't I?" Duo asked.  
"Don't worry about it Duo." Odin said with a gruff laugh. "The kid's had worse."  
"Chk. Which time?" Heero asked bitterly. "The time you were drunk or the time you were ban-" By than Odin leapt up and slapped a hand over his nephew's mouth.  
"Just ignore him." He sent a glare at Heero after that statement. Heero met his stare with one of his own.  
_Baka, I'm a telepath_. Heero remarked, his eyes sparkling with amusement at his legal guardian. (A/N: _baka_- idiot) Odin paled and Heero smirked behind his hand. The two got into a silent telepathic conversation before Odin walked back to his seat and sat down.  
"Brat," he muttered.  
"Old man," Heero deadpanned back. To others it may have seemed like a lame come back but Odin sent a scowl over at his charge. There was an inside story having to do with an eight-year-old Heero and his in-his-late- twenties uncle. Despite the argument their tones were ones of affection. Trowa watched them with an amused green eye before shaking his head at his perhaps future in-law and closing his book.  
"Noin it's your turn." Wufei remarked as he and Meilan entered the room. They were arguing with each other like normal.  
"I totally beat you this time _Wu_!" Meilan smirked as she sat in her chair sticking out her tongue.  
"In your dreams _Meimei_." Wufei taunted back. They were taunting each other mercilessly but their eyes shone in amusement. They had been doing this since they were babies and it was like a ritual between the two of them. Noin rolled her eyes and walked into the other room with Lady Une.  
The lady poked her head in. "I'm sorry Lucrezia but I just realized that Meilan and Wufei are not finished. They will be here all period. Go lie on one of the couches and practice." Noin's face broke into a grin and she winked at Hilde as she flopped down in the couch nearest to the front of the room and got ready to go to sleep. Wufei and Meilan smirked happily and entered the backroom again before the door closed behind them.  
"Yuy, Peacecraft, I might as well help you two here." Treize remarked. "Since you're here Din, you can help Dorothy and Hilde." Odin groaned but dragged his chair to the two girls. "Barton, you can work over in the carols, just turn on the random event generator." Trowa shot him a raised eyebrow look and Treze grimaced. "Don't ask, the school refuses to buy better machines. Until then you're stuck practicing on that old piece of junk. Duo, go lie on the couch and Astral project, you might as well go to see a move while your there. You can help me with Heero and Zech's reach."  
"I've been on this thing since the fifth grade." Trowa remarked with raised brows.  
"And you could completely control it since seventh. I know. Just consider it review." Treize said. Trowa shrugged and went over to the carol. Heero and Zechs headed over to the two black office chairs and plopped down into them talking calmly about Edgar Allan Poe poetry. Treize dragged his swivel chair over to the table by Zechs and Heero and motioned for Duo to Astral Project. Duo did as told and his body fell asleep as his mind was released. "You might as well get going; it'll take a few minutes to get there."  
"Sure thing." Duo grinned and walked through his sleeping body and through the wall and gently lowered himself onto the pipe that went all the way up the multistory building and shimmied his way to the ground before walking off whistling. Their classroom was on the second floor.  
"I think his best work was 'the Raven'." Zechs commented. "It is one of his most commonly quoted works."  
"Yes, but 'the bells' has a rhythm that 'the Raven' can't compare to. The very words he uses adds to the rhythm and mood of the poem." Heero argued back.  
"Hm, you both have good points but I prefer 'Alone' myself." Treize remarked. Both blue-eyed teens quieted in thought.  
"Agreed." Both said in unison.  
"Wait, Duo's reached the movie theatre." Heero remarked.  
"He's wondering if it's okay if he sneaks in rather than pays since he doesn't have money on him in his spirit form." Zechs added.  
"Sure." Treize answered. "It's not like he's taking up a seat. Just tell him not to get caught."  
"Baka." Heero muttered as Zechs shook his head at Duo's reaction.  
"You two might as well enjoy the movie. I'm going to check on Trowa now." Treize remarked as he pushed his chair back to his desk and moved to sit next to the banged boy.  
"I never took Duo as a Harry Potter fan." Zechs remarked.  
"He is." Heero answered glumly. "He once said that I should dress up like Harry because I have the hair to go with it."  
"True, true." Zechs said and grinned at the glare he got from Heero. Than the two settled back and closed their eyes to watch at least part of the movie before class ended and Duo had to come back to his body.  
  
"All right, all of you did very good today. On Monday Noin is in the back room. You are all invited to come back here for lunch. On Monday you will also start training for the district competition in the PAGA's tournament." Treize remarked. The bell rang. "You're dismissed." It was common knowledge for the school that at lunch those in PAC would eat lunch in PAC every other day. The rest of the time they sat together at their normal table in the cafeteria.  
"Do you guys wanna go to the band room?" Duo asked.  
"Sure." Trowa answered. So the five waved to their other friends and started down the hall to band.  
"Relena at six o' clock." Quatre suddenly warned and Heero took off down the hall at a dead sprint.  
"HEEERROOO! STOP PLAYING HARD TO GET!! I NEED TO TALK TO YOOOOOU!!!" Relena cried out as she chased after Heero. Most of the kids in the hall shook their heads and pulled the freshman out of the way of the stampeding Relena, being used to her antics to get Heero.  
"And to think that she is the president of our school." Duo remarked.  
"That is just a scary thought." Quatre replied. "Too bad it's true." Relena had managed to corner Heero and was now clinging to his arm and preening as she talked to him, leaning over to show her bust. Heero looked over her head and answered back calmly, though his face was turning a sickly green color as she kept flashing skin at him.  
**_Help me!_** He cried mentally. It wasn't exactly a telepathic call. It was a side effect of his power. Sometimes he projected his thoughts to other psychics. Interestingly enough Zechs didn't have that problem, or the other side effects of Heero's power. Sometimes when he dreamed he was sucked into his friend's dreams instead of his own. Not good when one of them was having a... personal sort of dream...  
Duo got really pissed off at him because of that once in sophomore year. He stopped speaking to Heero for a month. Finally Quatre made him make up with Heero. It wasn't a known fact but Heero was really fragile emotionally after his parents' death. When Duo got mad at him he nearly went off the deep end and spent the month in depression. That was when they learned that it wasn't a conscious thing like Noin. Heero didn't want to intrude on their privacy anymore than they did. He couldn't control it.  
Once at a sleep over at Zech's house he got sucked into one of Relena's dreams. He had hysterics when he woke up and it took two full hours of Trowa hugging him and murmuring soothingly to him before the ghastly images of what Relena dreamed about him and her together faded a little. The last side effect he had that Zechs didn't was that sometimes he had a problem with picking up on what the other's thought and projecting that as well. Part of his training was controlling those side effects and he was getting better, but he still couldn't fully control it.  
"I better go get him." Trowa said worriedly and took off to save his boyfriend.  
"He better get there before that dream incident comes to Hee-chan's mind." Duo remarked. They hadn't heard the fine details of Heero's dream but what they had heard had nearly sent Duo into a dark padded room for two hours cackling insanely.  
"He should hurry." Quatre added. "It feels like Heero is starting to panic." Trust the empath on that one. Heero showed no outward sign of being in distress. He was talking to Relena shortly with an emotionless look on his face. But when Trowa wrapped his long arms around the small Japanese teen's waist Quatre got an extremely strong sense of relief flowing off from Heero in waves.  
The three walked down towards their friends so they could go to the band room; and came up in time to hear Trowa give his excuse for dragging Heero away. "I am very sorry Relena." _That I have to see your face so early in the morning._ "But Heero promised he would help me practice in band." _That's not **entirely** a lie so Duo can't be mad at that._   
"Of course." Relena sulked and stalked down the hall. "Call me tonight Heero!"  
"Hn." Heero grunted. _I'll call you when the baka cuts off his braid.  
_ "That's never gonna happen." Duo remarked.  
"Gomen." Heero said blushing slightly. "I'm projecting everyone's thoughts again aren't I?"  
"Yes." Trowa, Wufei, Duo, and Quatre answered. Heero looked guilty at that.  
"Don't worry about it Yuy." Wufei said. Amazingly. "One day you'll learn how to control it better. For now, just try raising your blocks again."  
"Arigato." Heero answered. He made his mental walls stronger to completely block out his friend's thoughts and led the way to the band room. Though he was easily the physically strongest of their group, including the other five psychics, Odin, Une, Treize, and Sally, he was easily the weakest emotionally. Quatre, who was the most physically weak, was the strongest emotionally, being an empath.  
Because of this weakness however his four best friends tended to be over protective of him. They had seen him totally break down before, resulting in him ending up in the hospital for a month before Quatre managed to calm him down. Also because of the breakdown Heero became really over protective of Quatre. If any one picked a fight on the little blonde than Heero would be there to pound them into the side walk for daring to pick on Quatre. But that's how their group worked. All of them had bad things happen to them in their past so they stuck together and helped each other out when anything bad happened in the present.  
  
**Next Chapter: Heero's slips are becoming more frequent and Treize has a theory.  
**  
_Well, that is the first chapter of All or Nothing. It may seem slow paced now but I promise it will get better later. In later chapters the genre might change, I haven't worked out all of the details yet but I will inform you if it does. That's all I can think of for now. Thank you for reading my story, and please leave a review. You are welcome to flame if you want, I can use your criticism to make my story better. _


	2. An Unusual End to the Day

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own all of my own characters and this story line though.  
  
**Genre**: General/ Supernatural  
  
**Rating**: PG-13 (it's for the shonen-ai and language)  
  
**Warning**: Shonen-ai, shojo-ai, boy/boy, girl/girl pairings. If you don't like that than don't read it. You have been warned. There is a lot of swearing in this fan fiction and there may also be a little violence. Relena bashing, and lots of it.  
  
**Notes**: Alternate Universe. Relena is out of character. The title comes from the song 'All or Nothing' by Athena Cage. (I don't own this either)  
  
**Pairings**: 1/3, 2/4/5, 6/ Noin, Hilde/ Sally, Treize/ Une, Relena/ Dorothy (maybe).  
  
**Summary**: It is a true fact. Everyone is psychic. It's just that some people can access their psychic powers. So what happens when there is a competition in which the different psychics from different schools are invited? And what happens when a group of seemingly ordinary teens show extraordinary powers? The stage is set. Let the games begin.  
  
**Info**: Telepathy- ability to read other's (including animals) minds and project one's  
thoughts  
Empathy- ability to feel other's emotions and to project's ones emotions  
Psychic healing- the ability to heal others  
Telekinesis- ability to move things with ones mind  
Pyrokinesis- ability to set things on fire with ones mind  
Clairvoyance- ability to view the future  
Remote viewing- ability to see something psychically in the present time  
Psychic recolition (spelling?)- ability to see something psychically in the past  
Lucid dreaming- to have control over one's dreams in the delta-theta state  
Beta waves- brain waves that show you are attending to something  
Theta waves- brain waves that show you are drowsy  
Alpha waves- brain waves associated with psychic activity  
Delta waves- brain waves associated with deep dreamless sleep  
_  
All or Nothing  
Chapter Two: An Unusual End to the Day  
  
"Heero, finish eating and come here, we have to work on your control." Treize remarked at lunch. "I could feel you slip again this morning." Heero nodded and picked up a piece of fish with his chopsticks. Odin was still there as he and Treize had been working out the details for the competition during the last period.  
There were only three periods a day and the periods were separated by even and odd days. Periods 2,4, and 6 were on even days and 1,3, and 5 were on odd days. The group had PAC as periods one and two. All of them had already finished up most of their credits so being in PAC didn't put them behind. Once they left high school they would join PACAC. Psychic Ability College Association Courses where they would continue to learn to control their powers in college. Treize and Une didn't make it known to the rest of the school but they were required to move up with their students to PACAC since they knew the most about how their powers worked. Hilde would spend her first period classes the next year at the college with her friends and than come back to school for her regular classes.   
_Why does this only happen to me and not Zechs?_ Heero started when everyone stared at him and cursed softly.   
"Heero, you're slipping more than before." Odin said with a frown. "That's the fourth time today."   
"Fourth?" Treize asked.   
"He slipped up this morning and last night into this morning." Odin answered. "Once at breakfast, and last night he went fishing with me at a lake." Odin rubbed his chin. "He actually caught a pretty big salmon..."   
"Baka." Heero muttered. "At least Duo has dreams about car racing. It's not boring like fishing all night."   
"Heh, that was a cool dream wasn't it?" Duo asked. "Sometimes it's cool when ya join in Ro. That was one _mean_ race."   
"Anyway, back on track. We should hook you up to the EEG machine." Treize remarked. (A/N: EEG- electroencephalograph. It records brain waves.) "It might help to see what's going on."   
_That's just great._ Heero muttered to himself.   
"Make that five times." Odin answered. Heero cursed again and threw his chopsticks down angrily.   
_ Can't I keep one fricking thought to myself?_   
"Apparently not today. And stop the fricking swearing." Odin said sternly, swearing at Heero.   
_ Nice try old man._   
"Brat." Odin muttered.   
"Yes, hooking you up to the EEG machine is an excellent idea." The tall ginger haired man said dryly as he towed Heero to lie on the couch. "Now relax." He wiped various places on Heero's head with rubbing alcohol before brushing electrode cream in various places on Heero's head and placing electrodes on it. He turned on the machine and everyone crowded around in interest.   
"He's already in Alpha waves." Une remarked watching the machine.   
"No wonder he's projecting so much." Treize remarked. "Heero, are your walls up?"  
_ I can't keep them up. They've been collapsing all day. All I can do is block other's thoughts. Mine keep slipping out._ Heero answered, not opening his eyes. He barely heard what Treize said. He got the question telepathically.   
"Try and bring your waves back to beta." Treize commanded. Heero frowned in concentration.  
"Theta waves." Une remarked. "Try a little harder Yuy." A few minutes went by and Heero opened his eyes. "Beta, good."   
"Can you get these things off my head now?" Heero asked in irritation.   
"Sure thing." Treize said as he started to remove the electrodes.   
"How did you get into alpha waves so fast Heero?" Wufei asked in confusion.   
"Hell if I know." Heero answered back as he tried to wipe off the electrode cream on his head.   
"It could be a sign that your powers are increasing." Treize remarked thoughtfully. "If that is the case than it might take awhile for you to rebuild your mental blocks on your thoughts."   
"Great." Heero said sarcastically. "And would one of you STOP. TRYING. TO. READ. MY. MIND!" he snapped out with a pointed glare at Zechs and Odin. They traded looks as if wondering who was trying to get into the boy's mind and shrugged with nods to tell Heero that they would stop.   
"Relax Ro." Duo remarked.   
"Hm." Quatre suddenly pulled everyone away from the couch to give Heero some room. Though he wasn't claustrophobic with everyone standing around him like that he felt trapped. Heero shot him a grateful look and got off the couch. The bell rang and the five boys along with Meilan followed Treize out of the room and up the stairs to art class.   
"Today we're doing sketches of models." Treize said as he entered the room. The six teens took their seats with their classmates and pulled out their stuff before paying attention. "I believe Duo will be our model today." Duo blinked and tilted his head in confusion. "Yes Maxwell, do you not remember our agreement from last week?"   
"Oh, when I spilled the paint over Wu. That's right." Duo said with a nod. So he got up and walked down the stairs to the platform that Treize motioned to and lay on a mound of pillows, head supported on his hand.   
"You may begin." Treize remarked before going over to his own work. The room was on different level stages like stadium seating except only three rows of that. On the different levels were easels for each student and chairs or pillows to sit on.   
_ It would be nice if he stopped **moving**._ Heero thought to himself.   
_Heero, you're projecting again._ Trowa's thoughts remarked as Heero projected it unconsciously. Heero cursed softly and continued with his sketch, a scowl growing on his face.   
_Relax, it will go away eventually._ Treize commented.   
_Cool, we don't even have to resort to sign language._ Duo commented with a grin.   
_Stop. Moving._ Wufei snapped.   
_Duo-love your twitching._ Quatre remarked.   
_Sorry._ Duo answered and stopped moving. _Ro? Are you okay? You're going pale on us.  
_ _Hn._ Heero muttered. He was in fact pale and seemed to be shaking slightly. _Frick. Frick frick frick frick frick frick frick frick.   
_ _Heero?_ Trowa asked in concern.   
_ Itai itai itai itai itai itai itai itai_ was his answer. (A/N: _itai_- it hurts)   
_ What hurts?_ Duo asked in concern, frowning slightly.   
_His head._ Quatre answered. _All of our thoughts are hurting him._   
_It must be the strain._ Treize remarked. _Can you continue to work or do you want to go home?_   
_ I'm fine._ Heero said darkly and somehow managed to snap the connection between his mind and those around him. Though his thoughts still escaped, his friends couldn't talk to him telepathically anymore. When class was over Treize spoke without looking up.   
"Heero, would you stay after class?"   
"Sure." Heero answered as he put away his supplies and put his sketch on Treize's desk face down. Once the room cleared except for Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Duo Treize looked up.   
"Heero, do you need me to relieve the pressure on your brain?" Treize asked with a frown. He had switched languages to Japanese so if a wandering student should appear they wouldn't understand what was being said.   
"Iie. Genki desu." Heero answered. (A/N: _Iie_- no, _genki_ _desu_- I'm fine.)   
"Are you sure?" Treize asked in English.   
"Hai." Heero answered. (A/N: _hai_- yes.)   
"All right. But have Odin call me if your headache gets worse." Treize remarked. Heero nodded and followed his friends out of the room. "Have a good weekend."   
"Is your headache really that bad?" Duo asked as they headed down the stairs. Heero was silent so his friends took that as a yes.   
"Heero, maybe you should take Treize's offer." Quatre suggested. "You're headache is _really_ bad."   
"Hn." By then the group had reached the bottom floor and were heading down the hall towards the front doors. As soon as they exited Heero saw a flash of pink on his right and started cussing mentally using curses that would make a sailor turn red. His four friends blinked at the words he was spewing and turned to see Relena latch onto Heero's arm. _Shit shit_ _**shit**_ _my headache just got three times worse._ He went on in his swearing and finally Quatre decided it would be best to get Heero home so he could lie down.   
"Excuse me Relena, I am very sorry," _that you are in our school,_ "but Heero promised me that he would help me with my homework." _Well, he did promise me that last week, it's not a lie exactly._ Quatre than pried those sickly, pink, manicured fingers off of Heero's arm and gave her a sunny smile as he towed Heero away with his three goggling friends behind him.   
"How the hell does he _do_ that?" Duo asked in wonderment.   
"How he does it doesn't matter. What matters is that he stopped Yuy from committing homicide." Wufei answered. About ten minutes later they ended outside of Heero's house. Odin opened the door in concern hearing four concerned thoughts and the swearing of his nephew and held the door wide as Quatre and Duo pushed and shoved Heero into the house. They all paused to remove their shoes and place them on a shelf by the wall but then continued to push Heero up the stairs and into his room.   
"What's going on?" Odin asked as Trowa and Wufei followed him into the house and up the stairs to Heero's room. Trowa was holding Heero's backpack.   
"Heero has a really bad headache from all the slipping today." Wufei answered.   
"I see." Odin remarked. They got outside of Heero's door and found Heero arguing loudly with his two other friends that he was fine.   
"Heero, just go take a nap or something." Duo said sternly and pointed to the bed.  
_I'm not a fricking three-year-old I don't need a damned nap._ Heero thought angrily.   
"Ro, stop arguing." Duo commanded. Quatre sighed and pushed Heero onto his bed. As Heero was falling backwards Trowa used his TK to pull the blankets out from under the small Japanese teen and tuck him in once he hit the sheets. He also removed Heero's jacket at the same time. Heero scowled darkly at his friends. Especially when Duo handed him a teddy bear and ruffled his hair with a smirk. "Sleepy time now Heero m' boy." Duo said with a wink and ignored all of the profanity filled thoughts he got in reply.   
"They're right kid. Just get some sleep, I'll wake you up for dinner." Odin remarked. Heero snorted angrily as his friends left the room and the door closed behind them. "He must be pretty wiped out." Odin remarked as the group headed downstairs. He went into the kitchen and returned with a large plate of cookies that he offered them. "Don't worry, the kid made them." Odin quickly said at the looked the four teens were giving the cookies. "Anyway, he's asleep already."   
"Do you mind if I check?" Duo asked.   
"Not at all." Odin answered as Duo draped over his boyfriends' laps on the couch and separated from his body. He winked at the others in the living room and walked silently up the stairs and through Heero's closed door. He returned and grinned as his physical body woke up.   
"Aw, That is the cutest thing ever." He said, not joking for once.   
"What is?" Quatre asked, feeling the happy waves coming off of Duo.   
"He's sleeping all right." Duo remarked. "But he's hugging that teddy bear close."   
"Ch, that boy will never change." Odin said with a shake of his head as he poked his head out of the kitchen. "He's been sleeping like that since he was a tiny little fellow."   
"He still is." Duo remarked.   
"True." Odin answered. "Do any of you want a soda?"   
"Nah, we should probably be heading out anyway." Trowa answered.   
"You sure? You're welcome to stay for dinner. It's my turn to cook so we're having pizza." Odin said. "Specially ordered from Pizza Hut."   
"That does sound good." Quatre remarked. Odin tossed him the cordless phone.   
"Go call your parents." Odin answered. "I can drop you off later, besides, it's Friday."   
"True, true." Duo said with a grin. So for the next two hours the four teens talked story with Odin. He only left to order the pizza.   
"I'm going to wake Heero up." Trowa remarked. "If he sleeps any longer than he won't be able to sleep tonight."   
"Sure. The pizza should be here any minute now." Odin answered. Trowa nodded and started up the stairs to wake up his sleeping beauty.   
Trowa opened Heero's door quietly and tried not to chuckle at the image Heero displayed. He was turned slightly on his side, clutching the bear to his chest and had his chin resting on top of the bear's brown velvety head. His lips were parted slightly as he breathed and his soft dark brown hair stirred with every breath he took. His dark eyelashes formed black crescents on his cheeks. All of that paired with the fact that he was quite slim and small made him look like a young child taking a nap.   
Trowa sat on the edge of Heero's bed and ran his long slim fingers over Heero's face. Those dark lashes fluttered a little before settling again. "Heero, you have to wake up now." Trowa said softly. "Come on, dinner is going to be ready soon." Two blurry oceans cracked open before closing again. They opened fully and glared sleepily at the one trying to intrude upon their slumber. Trowa did chuckle this time.   
"Morning sleepy." Trowa said softly. Heero blinked again and yawned before setting his bear on the bed next to him and sitting up. "How's the headache?"   
"It's gone." Heero answered. "My walls are mostly back up now."   
"That's good." Trowa answered he leaned forward as Heero tilted his head back and kissed Heero gently on the lips. The small Japanese boy wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck as the tall Latino moved him to sit in his lap. Both of them broke apart and looked at the door as Duo raised an eyebrow at the two of them.   
"Sheesh, break it up you two. The pizza's here," Duo than winked at them with a grin. "You can have dessert later." Both boys sent him a dark glare and got up pushing Duo back down the stairs.   
"So they were making out?" Wufei asked as the three entered the room. Trowa and Heero glared at him as Duo nodded. Wufei smirked as Quatre sighed and handed over a twenty-dollar bill to the Chinese boy's waiting palm.   
"I should have known from the emotions those two were displaying." Quatre sighed.   
"Quiet little one." Trowa said to his Arabian best friend. "You are no better than I when Duo gets a hold of you."   
"Hn." Heero said in agreement as he helped his uncle grab plates and drinks for everyone. Five minutes later the six psychics were sitting happily in the room munching on warm cheesy pizza and watching 'Ocean's Eleven'. (A/N: I love that movie! It's so cool!)  
  
**Next Chapter: Welcome to PAGA's 20th Annual PAC Competition.**  
  
_ All right, here's the second chapter for 'All or Nothing'. So far I only have one review for this story. Thank you Griffin. Well, things are going to start heating up soon. Thanks you for reading the story if you did and please leave a review. Any feedback is most welcome and will help to make this story better. Flames are welcome._


	3. Welcome to PAGA's 20th Annual PAC Compet...

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own all of my own characters and this story line though.  
  
**Genre**: General/ Supernatural  
  
**Rating**: PG-13 (it's for the shonen-ai and language)  
  
**Warning**: Shonen-ai, shojo-ai, boy/boy, girl/girl pairings. If you don't like that than don't read it. You have been warned. There is a lot of swearing in this fan fiction and there may also be a little violence. Relena bashing, and lots of it.  
  
**Notes**: Alternate Universe. Relena is out of character. The title comes from the song 'All or Nothing' by Athena Cage. (I don't own this either)  
  
**Pairings**: 1/3, 2/4/5, 6/ Noin, Hilde/ Sally, Treize/ Une, Relena/ Dorothy (maybe).  
  
**Summary**: It is a true fact. Everyone is psychic. It's just that some people can access their psychic powers. So what happens when there is a competition in which the different psychics from different schools are invited? And what happens when a group of seemingly ordinary teens show extraordinary powers? The stage is set. Let the games begin.  
  
**Info**: Telepathy- ability to read other's (including animals) minds and project one's  
thoughts  
Empathy- ability to feel other's emotions and to project ones emotions  
Psychic healing- the ability to heal others  
Telekinesis- ability to move things with ones mind  
Pyrokinesis- ability to set things on fire with ones mind  
Clairvoyance- ability to view the future  
Remote viewing- ability to see something psychically in the present time  
Psychic recolition (spelling? Is it psychic recollection?)- ability to see something   
psychically in the past  
Lucid dreaming- to have control over one's dreams in the delta-theta state  
Beta waves- brain waves that show you are attending to something  
Theta waves- brain waves that show you are drowsy  
Alpha waves- brain waves associated with psychic activity   
Delta waves- brain waves associated with deep dreamless sleep  
  
Well, I'd just like to thank those of you who have reviewed. Griffin, stacey, and Ama I want to thank you again. As for your question Ama, no I am not psychic myself. In fact, all I know is based on research. One day when I get older I will definitely have to find someone who can teach me more but for now I am limited to researching all that I can. I may get facts wrong so if any of you catch something that is just wrong or messed up than please correct me and I will be more than happy to fix it as soon as I can.   
In fact, what I am writing now is probably all wrong so please just give me a heads up if that is the case. Notice that all of the organizations and stuff are totally my own creation but I do want to get the facts about psychics as correct as I can. Well, enough of my blabber. Here is the third chapter. Enjoy!   
_  
**All or Nothing  
**Chapter Three: Welcome to PAGA's 20th Annual PAC Competition  
  
"Wow." Hilde said in awe. The silence that greeted her from the other thirteen psychics around her was her only answer. It was two weeks later on Friday. Gundam High's PAC class, Treize, Une, and Sally Po, the school nurse were standing in the registration room of Sanq's PAGA building for the psychic competition. Sally was there in case any of the ten students burned themselves out. She was a healer like Treize so between the two of them they had any injuries covered.  
The room they were standing in was gigantic. Their school's gym could have fit in the front room nicely. The entire structure was made out of clear glass panels that were held up by steel beams. Strung between the beams on the ceiling were colorful banners in all colors of the rainbow and small prisms that caught the light and flew rainbows all along the ground below it. On the two sidewalls were small tables with tablecloths all colors of the rainbow. There were officials at each table helping the hundreds of people that were crowded into this beautiful room.  
"I've never _seen_ so many psychics in one place at a time!" Duo exclaimed, also in awe.  
"Come. We have to register." Treize said, snapping the group out of their daze. Odin walked to them through the crowd with a grin on his face.  
"Well, I am your official guide and attendant for this competition. Since my kid is entering this year I'm not allowed to be a judge or official." Odin remarked. "Welcome to PAGA's Sanq office building. Let's get you registered and than I can tell you about the history of the building."  
"This is a three day competition correct?" Quatre asked as the large group was steered across the room.  
"Yup. Today is for registration and the preliminary rounds." Odin answered. "Tomorrow is the eliminating rounds and the semifinals. The finals and awards ceremony is on Sunday."  
"Cool." Noin remarked.  
"Hey Sheldon." Odin greeted a man sitting at a table with a red tablecloth on it. The man he greeted was a tall man, probably in his thirties with short dark black hair that was cut to the tips of his ears. He had heavily lashed brown eyes that glowed with warmth and had a silver earring in his left ear. He was dressed in the standard black t-shirt with the words PAGA 20th Annual PAC Competition embroidered in red.  
"Sup Din." Sheldon answered with a smile. "I heard you weren't judging this year."  
"I'm not allowed to." Odin answered with a grin and put an arm around Heero's shoulder. "My nephew is entering this year."  
"I see. Well good luck little O." Sheldon said. Heero frowned at the name but thanked him none-the-less.  
"All right, welcome to the PAGA 20th Annual PAC Competition." He handed the ten students and the adults forms. "Fill these out here and we'll get you registered." Sheldon turned to an end table sitting next to him, also draped with a red cloth. Sitting on the table was a black laptop. Heero finished first and handed Sheldon his form. Sheldon took it and started typing on the computer before printing out a sheet of paper on a printer by his feet and putting it in a black folder with the competition's name in red on the cover. It also had Heero's name on it.  
Sheldon handed it to Heero. "Here ya go. You better put your nametag on. It's in the folder." Heero nodded and took out the plastic coated card before clipping it to his red collared shirt that was open revealing a white long-sleeved shirt underneath with Gundam High's mascot, a lion, on it.  
Once everyone was done they clipped their nametags on their own school shirts. Duo was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with a red collared shirt over it like Heero. Trowa was wearing a long-sleeved turtleneck while everyone else was wearing the simple t-shirts of their school. It was white with a red pouncing lion over the heart and the name of their high school around it. (It was required that they wear it.)  
"Did we get sent to the red table because our school colors are red and gold?" Hilde asked.  
"Yup, I can start the tour now. We have an hour before the prelims start." Odin answered. "Well, this room was designed to give a free sort of feeling to it. The prisms and cloths are to enhance that feeling. There are forty schools in our district that are competing in this tournament. Sheldon is the official for your school; that is what was up with all the red. If anything happens I notify him and he will make sure it is cleared up at the top."  
"Do you work here?" Zechs asked.  
"Yes." Odin answered with a grin. "I've been working here since I got out of college."  
"Is that why you weren't that shocked to see this place Hee-chan?" Duo asked his silent best friend.  
"Hai." Heero answered. (A/N: _hai_- yes.) "When I was younger I came here everyday after school."  
"Hell, the kid's been coming here since he was a month old." Odin remarked. "He knows his way around here like the back of his hand. He actually helped Ronnie Kilms set up the computer systems."  
"Really? You did?" Hilde asked in interest.  
"Hn." Heero answered with a nod. "For all that they're brilliant none of them could configure a computer program if it hit them in the head."  
"How old were you?" Meilan asked.  
"He was four." Odin answered with a twinkle in his eye.  
"**_Four?!_**" Wufei burst out.  
"Yes. Four. Do you have a problem with that Chang?" Heero asked in warning. Meilan reached up and closed her cousin's open mouth. Heero only called the Chinese boy 'Chang' when he was in a foul mood.  
"Well, anyway. This is where you guys from Gundam High get to hang out between tests." Odin led them to a lounge. There was a large wooden table taking up most of the room with comfortable black office chairs around it. There was a soda machine and another vending machine to the left of the table, and a comfortable looking red couch next to those. There was a closed door right across from the entry that was obviously a bathroom.  
There was a TV mounted to the right wall and an arcade game of Mortal Combat III to the left of the couch. Sitting on the table was a large stereo. The people in PAGA knew how restless teenagers got so they insured that entertainment be provided to keep the young psychics out of trouble.  
"Not bad." Duo remarked as he flopped back into the couch with his arms behind his head. "Not bad at all O."  
"Glad you like it Duo." Odin answered. Treize took a seat at the table and turned on the news while everyone else settled in their own chairs. Soon Wufei and Duo got into a heated battle in Mortal Combat. Wufei chose Subzero and Duo chose Katana.  
"All right guys, we have to get going now." Odin said, cutting over Duo and Wufei's banter like a knife. Both boys dropped the controllers and stepped away from the machine calmly as if nothing had ever happened and followed the rest of their class out of the doors.  
Odin led them down many halls and more and more schools joined them as they headed towards the room where the preliminaries were. They finally entered a humongous white room that was a little smaller than the entrance room of the PAGA building. "All right, I'll lead each of you over to your testing stations. You will be competing with other students who share your gift."  
"Okay." Trowa spoke for everyone with that comment.  
"All righty than." Odin remarked. "Dorothy, you sit here in the last chair. Right, one of the officials will be coming around in about ten minutes to tell you what your group will have to do. When you are finished go over by Treize and wait." Odin than led the rest of the students to their spots.  
"Hi, I am Sara Baxter." A girl with shoulder length black hair and bright brown eyes remarked haughtily. She was dressed in a short violet skirt and tight white t-shirt that showed off her stomach. The t-shirt had a violet bear on the front of it. (This was the girl's school uniform, albeit that this one was three sizes too small for Sara.) She was sitting to the left of Dorothy. "I'm representing Romefeller Academy, and you are? I should like to know the name of the one I beat."  
Dorothy turned and said in a purring, growling tone. "Listen bitch. I really don't give a flying fuck what your name is. I won't need to know it when you lose. My name is Dorothy Catalonia."  
"You ass hole!" Sara screeched.  
"Oh, and honey?" Dorothy asked in a sickly sweet voice. "My grandfather owns your school." With that she turned calmly in her seat as the official came to explain what they were to do. Sitting on the table in front on each participant was a machine that would record their brainwaves. Sitting in front of each participant was a yellow legal pad and a pen.  
After they were hooked up with to the EGG machine they would have to clear their minds and write what they saw on the legal pads. The EGG machine would make sure that they didn't cheat. They were given points by the psychic judges that shared their power. All of the student's points added together would get the school's score and if it was a certain amount they would make it to the elimination rounds.  
"Ready?" The official asked. "Go." Dorothy instantly relaxed and brought herself into a meditative trance. Her brain waves went from beta to alpha within a few moments.  
  
"You must be the entrant from Gundam High." A short boy sneered at Trowa. They and a group of other students were standing by the left wall. There were machines all around them, like the ones in arcades and fairs. The ones where balls are dropped and hit small plastic pegs so they can't be controlled and drop down where you catch it with a silver cup until you lead it to go into the right hole. The difference was there was no silver cup to catch the balls. There were just clear numbered compartments at the bottom of the pegs to catch the balls as they came down.  
"Yes." Trowa answered.  
"Humph, Gundam High has never entered PAGA's PAC tournament before. Let me give you some advice..." The boy trailed off waiting for a name. He was a small Asian boy with shiny black hair that was cut in a bowl cut. He wore big glasses that gave him the look of a bug and rather long front teeth. He was dressed in a violet school uniform with a picture of a white bear on it.  
"Trowa. Trowa Barton." Trowa answered.  
"Charmed." The boy sneered. "Well _my_ name is Satoshi Hirata and _I_ am a representative of Romefeller Academy. It's a _private_ school."  
"Your advice?" Trowa prompted.  
"Right, don't feel bad if you _lose_. Our school _always_ wins the PAC tournaments. We've never lost, and I am the master at TK." Trowa turned to his station and promptly ignored any more of Satoshi's boasts. The official came up to explain what the group had to do.  
Ten balls would be dropped down the machines and into the numbered compartments. The numbers on the compartments were how many points each ball that dropped into it were worth. The group was to use their telekinesis to influence where the balls would go.  
"Ready! Go!" The official said and the first balls began to drop.  
  
"Hey hotties!" A blonde girl said with a wink. "My name is Tina Hill and I am from Romefeller Academy!" Heero and Zechs rolled their eyes as they sat in a group of carols at the far wall in the room. Tina had pale blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back and blue eyes. She was wearing heavy make up and her perfume was starting to make Heero light headed. She was wearing a female school uniform like Sara's. "Where are you from?" She batted her eyes at them and Zechs coughed to clear his throat.  
"I am Milliardo Peacecraft and this is Heero Yuy. We are representing Gundam High School." Zechs said politely.  
"Hm, Gundam High... I've never heard of it." Tina remarked putting a pointer finger on her highly glossed lips.  
"You've probably never heard of a book either." Heero muttered. Zechs coughed again to hide a laugh.  
"Excuse me hun?" Tina asked.  
"Hn." Heero answered.  
"Well, anyway. Our school is undefeated in the PAC competition." Tina continued. "I have an idea!" She gave a fake grin. "Why don't I take you two gentlemen with me to the awards ceremony after Romefeller wins!"  
"I am sorry Miss... Hill was it?" Zechs asked politely. He continued at Tina's nod. "But both of us are taken. We also have no intentions of losing to your school, so if you will excuse us." Zechs turned back to Heero and the small Japanese teen and he continued their conversation on literature. They had moved on from poetry.  
"I still say that Shakespeare's best work was A Midsummer's Night Dream." Heero remarked.  
"Hm, I personally like the power behind Hamlet." Zechs countered.  
"Excuse me?" Tina broke in. But Heero and Zechs ignored her.  
"What about Macbeth?" Heero asked.  
"I said excuse me!" Tina said angrily.  
"You're excused." Heero said without looking back at her and continued talking to Zechs.  
"Yes, MacBeth was a great piece of literature." Zechs agreed.  
"How rude!" Tina screeched.  
"What is rude is how you keep interrupting our conversation." Heero said icily as he looked back at her. She sputtered something in return and would have probably snapped at Heero if it hadn't been for the fact that both he and Zechs were the two best-looking boys she had ever seen. Tina finally sputtered and whirled around to her seat just as the official came to explain the rules.  
On the other side of the contestant's carols was another carol of an official of the PAGA tournament. Each official had a different picture than the one next to them so there was no cheating between contestants. In front of each contestant was a pad of white paper, three #2 pencils, and an eraser. When it was time they would have to draw that picture that the official in front of them was looking at. They would be given points on how close their drawings were to the pictures their partners had.  
"Ready! Go!" The official said and the contestants got to work.  
  
"Hi! I'm Hilde Schibecker!" Hilde said cheerfully to the boy sitting next to her. She was sitting in a chair right behind Dorothy. Their set up was exactly the same as the psychic recollection (?) group. The testing was exactly the same also so they were just waiting for their official to give them the sign to go.  
"Stop talking to me you freak." The boy answered. He was a tall lanky fellow with blonde hair that had blue streaks in it. His green eyes were bored and disinterested and his eyebrow was pierced. He was dressed in a uniform much like Satoshi's. "I am Todd Rawlings of Romefeller Academy and I will wipe the floor with your face once you lose." Hilde's face went dark and her eyes sparked dangerously.  
"See. Me. Win." She spat at Todd as the official came over and explained the rules.  
"Ready?" He waited until everyone nodded after getting hooked up to his or her EGG machines. "Go!"  
  
"I may run and hide but I never lie I am Duo Maxwell!" Duo said with a grin to the boy next to him. He was lying on a couch; there was an entire row of them in the center of the room. The boy next to him was a big stereotypical jock. He was even wearing a football jersey, white with a purple bear on it over his school uniform. He looked dumbly at Duo.  
"Houston Schnyder." Houston said. He than gave an evil grin. "So you're a punk huh? You won't be able to braid that hair of yours for a month after I beat you into the ground."  
"Oh God. I feel my brain cells dying just by being in your presence." Duo muttered.  
"Prepare to lose girly boy." Houston said from his couch. "Romefeller Academy hasn't lost in anything yet. Especially to _Gundam_ _High_."  
"Ch, I don't give a rats fluffy ass what you think of my school. I don't like it either to tell you the truth. But hey, I don't lie. But no one, and I mean no one, insults the braid." The official started walking towards them. "You're about to learn why they call me Shinigami." (A/N: _Shinigami_- the God of Death.)  
The official explained the rules. They were given a total of nine minutes that they were supposed to stay out of their bodies. For every three minutes that they were out of their bodies they were given ten points. "Ready? Go!"  
  
"I am Robert Cruize." A boy remarked with a sneer at Meilan and Wufei. He had dark hair that was slicked back with enough gel to drown an elephant and dark eyes. He was dressed in the standard purple uniform. "And who are you baby?"  
"Nataku to you; and if you call me baby one more time I'm going to rip out you arm and smack you with it." Meilan hissed.  
"Ch, her? A babe? You're as blind as you are stupid." Wufei muttered. He and Meilan broke out into an argument like usual, this though time they argued in Mandarin.  
"Stupid Chinks." The boy snarled. (A/N: I am sorry if that offends you! I myself am half Chinese, it is not meant to be offensive to the readers or to the Chinese race. That was just the most derogatory word I could think of. I apologize profusely!)  
"Ex_cuse_ me?" Wufei growled snapping his head in Robert's directed.  
"_What_ did you say?" Meilan finished the comment her cousin had said.  
"You heard me. Stupid Chinks." Robert repeated. Meilan and Wufei gave the boy evil death glares (learned from Heero) and turned in their seats to wait for the official. They were sitting in lanes and in front of them were flammable items of different sizes. The closest was a large bon fire and the smallest was a candle that was around ten feet away. They were also at the far wall away from anything that could catch on fire.  
For the test they had to light the objects on fire without getting anything around it to catch. They would be given points on how cleanly they set the items on fire. The official finished explaining and than gave the order. "Ready? Go!"  
  
"Good afternoon, my name is Quatre Raberba Winner. What I yours?" Quatre asked. He was sitting in a carol like the ones Heero and Zechs were seated in.  
"Go jump off a cliff blondie." The girl answered rudely. "My name is Lidia Panthos and I am the captain of Romefeller Academy's PAC team." Lidia was a tall girl with frizzy light brown hair that she wore up in a clip. Her eyes were an icy gray color and she was dressed in the standard girls uniform though her violet skirt was long and to her knees.  
Quatre was speechless from feeling such hostility from the girl so he merely turned in his seat as the official came over. There were officials sitting in the carols across from the contestants. Each of them had been watching movies on small monitors before them before the contestants came in. Each was watching a different movie of a different genre. They knew what they were feeling of course, but the contestants had to know _exactly_ what they were feeling. An example of the emotions the contestant might feel being mildly happy that they got a promotion the day before under the feeling of fear from watching the movie.  
The contestants would get points on how deeply they probed and had to write down what they felt down. The officials were also constantly writing down what they felt so that the two notes could be compared. "Ready, Go!"  
  
"Hey, you're from Gundam High aren't you?" A girl asked. She had short brown hair that was cut to her earlobes. In one ear she had three piercings and on the other she had one in her ear lobe and one cartilage piercing. Her eyes were a deep green color and were outlined in heavy mascara. She was dressed in the school uniform but broke the dress code to wear jeans under her baggy white t-shirt.  
"Yeah." Noin answered. "Where are you from?"  
"Romefeller Academy." The girl said bitterly. "The school that never loses. Ch."  
"You sound like you don't like your school." Noin remarked.  
"I don't." The girl answered. "I wanted to go to Gundam High but my mother is a teacher at Romefeller and so I got to go free. Supposedly it's 'a better opportunity.'" The girl snorted.  
"I believe you. A friend of mine, her family owns Romefeller Academy. She requested to be at Gundam High because she didn't want to go there." Noin answered.  
"Ch, I don't blame her. It sucks. All the people in our PAC team are donkeys. They have a complex about being the best." The girl rolled her eyes. "My name is Anna by the way. Anna Richardson. Everyone calls me Dusk though."  
"Noin, Lucrezia Noin. But all my friends call me Noin so feel free." Noin said with a friendly smile.  
"I'll take you up on that Noin." Dusk said with a smile as she shook Noin's hand in a friendly manner. "Good luck in the competition."  
"Yeah, you too." Noin said with a smile just as the official started over. "Friends?"  
"Friends." Dusk answered with a smile as the official came over and explained the rules. The girls were lying on couches like Duo's group. They were hooked up to EGG machines and an official who was a strong telepath would sit in front of them and read them, telling them how to control their dreams as they slept. Each official would give their contestant points on how well their control was.  
"Ready, Go!" The official stated.  
  
"There's no way you could have filled out the entire notebook!" Sara screeched at Dorothy as the blonde girl opened her eyes. She gazed over at the black haired girl and gave that grin of hers that could make anyone want to punch her even though she had spoken no words. The official unhooked the electrodes from her head and took her notebook before Dorothy got up.  
"Apparently I can." Dorothy said silkily as she walked towards Treize.  
  
"Zero points Barton? How did you manage that one?" Satoshi asked than he gaped. "There's no way... that's not possible!"  
"All things are possible." Trowa remarked. Even the officials were gaping at him. He had used his TK to stop every ball on their path and had them hover. Once the last ball had been dropped Trowa used his TK to gently move the balls along until they fell into the compartment labeled three, which was the highest one. When he was done he turned and walked back towards Treize without another word to anyone. (A/N: I know this is probably impossible but I know jack diddly about _real_ psychic powers. If this is totally off than just tell me and I will try to fix it to be more realistic.)  
  
"I still say Romeo was the epitome of an idiot." Zechs remarked.  
"Ch, I say that Juliet was worse. Just hear me out on this one, she could have just run away from her family and gone with Romeo. No one would have been the wiser. What's with that stupid poison plan anyway?" Heero answered.  
"B-but that's not possible!" Tina was still stuttering ten minutes after the results had been shown. Hers were quite good. She had managed to get a very rough outline of where things should be and the right items. But still, Heero and Zechs beat her easily.  
As talented as he was, art was not among Zech's talents. His drawings were little better than stick drawings but he got every single detail of his drawing down to where the mole on the girl was and how many spots her dog had. Heero on the other hand... Heero's was remarkable.  
His drawing was an exact replica of the photograph his official had been holding except for the fact that it was in gray since all Heero had was a pencil. He had managed to shade it to the point that it looked like the photograph his official had been holding was done in grayscale.  
"Why don't we just say that both were quite idiotic and deserved the end that they got?" Zechs suggested.  
"Agreed." Heero answered. The officials were goggling at his drawing, which he had made them promise to give back to him. Both boys rose and went to join Treize.  
  
"So _that's_ what Duo's brother looks like. He does have Duo's eyes, but who would have thought that he would be a blonde? Must have gotten that one from Mrs. Maxwell." Hilde remarked as she handed her legal pad to the official and took off the electrodes.  
"H-how could you have stayed in that trance for so long? You filled the entire legal pad!" Todd squeaked with wide eyes.  
"Hm, talent Toddy baby." Hilde said with a wink as she nearly skipped back over to Treize.  
  
"H-he won't wake up!" One official was squeaking in fear. Duo's mind looked at her as if saying of-course-I'm-not-waking-up-ya-blubbering-baby.  
"Oh relax woman." Heero's voice said. The officials gasped as he made his way over to them. He turned to his best friend. "Duo, get back into your body." Duo shook his head and stuck out his tongue. "**_What_** did you just call me?" Heero asked dangerously. Duo gulped. "That's what I thought. Now. Get. Down. Now. Maxwell." Heero growled.  
Duo gave a sigh and reentered his body. He woke up and scowled up at his friend. "Hee-chan! You ruined all my fun."  
"Stop calling my that." Heero muttered. He grabbed Duo's braid and towed the yelping violet-eyed boy behind him. Both were oblivious to the tall boy in a football jersey staring at them with wide eyes because he lost to a supposed girly boy.  
  
"Ha! I finished before you did!" Meilan taunted.  
"In your dreams _Meimei_, it was obvious that _I_ finished first." Wufei said haughtily. Than Meilan answered in a very dignified manner.  
"Did not!" She accused. Of course after that retort Wufei than answered in an equally dignified way.  
"Did too!" So the two began arguing and left leaving the officials and other contestants in shock. They had hit every target in seconds and had only set those parts on fire, nowhere else. Even the candle was the only thing burning with no scorch marks any where around it.  
  
"H-he got _every_ _single_ _one?!_" Lidia screeched in a very undignified manner. "That's not possible!" She screeched again. Quatre ignored her and spoke to the stunned official.  
"Excuse me sir, but can I heal her now?" He asked with wide earnest eyes.  
"Heal... her?" The official asked with wide eyes.  
"Well, yes... she does seem terribly upset after watching Pearl Harbor. May I please help her now that the testing is done for today and all of our scores are in?" Quatre begged.  
"Um..." No one could resist Quatre's puppy dog eyes. Not even an official of the PAC tournament. "Aw, go ahead." She answered. Automatically Quatre's whole countenance seemed to light up with joy and he walked around the carols to the girl who had been his partner. He put a hand on her shoulder and everyone around him could feel the safety, happiness, and warmth he projected.  
He said something softly and the woman nodded. Quatre smiled at the nod and took a tissue from the box next to the woman and handed it to her. She took it and rubbed her puffy eyes and thanked him. He gave out a crystalline laugh and shook his head. When he was sure she was happy again he started to walk back to his spot to make sure he didn't leave anything. He looked up feeling a hand on his shoulder and grinned seeing Trowa.  
"Hi Trowa! How was your round?" Quatre asked.  
"It was fine, and yours?" Trowa asked.  
"Oh, it was a great experience! I don't get to go that deep very often." Quatre said happily as he and his best friend left the stunned group staring after them.  
"You could always practice on me little one. As long as I didn't just come back from seeing Heero you have free reign." Trowa remarked.  
"Thank you!" Quatre said happily, his joy nearly tangible as he radiated it to his friend. Trowa gave a rare smile and shook his head at seeing his friend so happy.  
  
"Hm, that was good." Noin remarked as she yawned and got up. The psychic next to her was having hysterics because she did so well.  
"Have a nice nap Noin?" Dusk asked.  
"Yup. You?" Noin asked with a grin.  
"I did alright. I don't think the official liked it when I made out with Brad Pitt though." Dusk answered. Noin laughed at that and shook her head.  
"I'll see you later." Noin said.  
"Sure." Dusk said. The two shook hands again and wandered off to their respectful teams.  
  
"The schools who have passed to the second rounds are as such. Gundam high in first, Romefeller Academy..." After their school was announced the ten teens from Gundam High stretched and talked amongst themselves quietly.  
"Hey, do you guys want to come to my house for dinner?" Quatre asked. "My father has agreed, and the only one who is home is Iria. You can bring everyone else in your family also."  
"Sure." Odin remarked.  
"Why not." Treize said. "Mariemaia is at a friend's house tonight."  
"I have to ask my folks. Solo's home visiting from college and all." Duo said.  
"I'm sure Catherine won't mind as long as Iria is there." Trowa said softly. Every one knew that Trowa's older sister Catherine had been going out with Quatre's older sister Iria for years.  
"Our parents are at bowling league so we were going to stay with Odin and Heero tonight anyway." Meilan answered.  
"My parents already said yes." Dorothy remarked.  
"Sure." Noin and Zechs said. They had been going to go on a date but a night with their friends sounded fun.  
"I was staying with Sally tonight anyway." Hilde said with a shrug.  
"I have no objections." Sally said. Duo shut his cell phone.  
"My parents say they'll meet us there." Duo answered.  
"Well, that's settled." Quatre remarked. With that everyone left with smiles at the warmth Quatre was emanating. It had sure been an interesting first day to the competition.  
  
**Next Chapter: The Second Day  
**  
_Well, there it is. I again apologize if I wrote anything slightly off, just tell me and I'll be sure to fix it. Please review! Flames are welcome!_


	4. Second Day

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the books mentioned other than the one Quatre's sister wrote. I do own all of my own characters and the storyline though.  
  
**Warning**: Shonen-ai, shojo-ai, boy/boy, girl/girl pairings. If you don't like that than don't read it. You have been warned. There is a lot of swearing in this fan fiction and there may also be a little violence. Relena bashing, and lots of it.  
  
**Notes**: Alternate Universe. Relena is out of character. The title comes from the song 'All or Nothing' by Athena Cage. (I don't own this either)  
  
**Pairings**: 1/3, 2/4/5, 6/ Noin, Hilde/ Sally, Treize/ Une, Relena/ Dorothy (maybe), Meilan/ OC.  
  
**Summary**: It is a true fact. Everyone is psychic. It's just that some people can access their psychic powers. So what happens when there is a competition in which the different psychics from different schools are invited? And what happens when a group of seemingly ordinary teens show extraordinary powers? The stage is set. Let the games begin.  
  
**Info**: Telepathy- ability to read other's (including animals) minds and project one's  
thoughts  
Empathy- ability to feel other's emotions and to project ones emotions  
Psychic healing- the ability to heal others  
Telekinesis- ability to move things with ones mind  
Pyrokinesis- ability to set things on fire with ones mind  
Clairvoyance- ability to view the future  
Remote viewing- ability to see something psychically in the present time  
Psychic recolition (spelling? Is it psychic recollection?)- ability to see  
something psychically in the past  
Lucid dreaming- to have control over one's dreams in the delta-theta state  
Astral projection- the ability to send one's soul out of their bodies  
Beta waves- brain waves that show you are attending to something  
Theta waves- brain waves that show you are drowsy  
Alpha waves- brain waves associated with psychic activity   
Delta waves- brain waves associated with deep dreamless sleep  
  
I am **so** sorry for not updating in a long time! Writers block coupled with being busy made it almost impossible to get this writing done! This chapter may not be up to par as it was written while I had writers block. I apologize again! I also want to ask for forgiveness on my last chapter. Apparently I kept saying EGG machine instead of EEG! Thank you to Beine, ZmajGoddess, and Griffin for reviewing! Now on to the fourth chapter!_

**All or Nothing**  
Chapter Four: Second Day  
  
"You guys ready?" Duo asked. It was the second day of the competition and everyone was roaring to go. They were hanging out in the meeting room that Odin had shown them the day before.  
"Duo, you've been asking us that every three minutes for the past two hours." Trowa remarked dryly. "The answer hasn't changed from the other forty times you asked the question."  
"Oh... right..." Duo said and than began to go back to pacing anxiously around the room. Heero was watching his best friend behind half lidded eyes. One-two-three-four-swerve around Wufei's chair-five-six-seven-eight reach the door by the bathroom- turn around so your braid smacks Zechs in the head and one-two-three-four-swerve around Wufei's chair-five-six-seven- eight-  
"GODDAMMINT STOP PACING!" Zechs snapped out. Zechs was normally a cool and collected guy but after getting repeatedly smacked in the head every time he tried to get some sleep for the past hour he was getting a little pissed off. Well... that would be an understatement. He was still half asleep so the thought never occurred to him to just find a different seat.  
"Um... okay..." Duo said and flopped down in one of the big black leather office chairs next to Heero. He gave a sigh and blew his long bangs up. The small Japanese teen finally couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Duo by the arm and towed him over to the couch and shoved him into it before sitting next to him. The move was so random that every one in the room blinked at the gesture and turned towards the two teens to see what was up.  
"Okay. What's going on? You're never that nervous." Heero demanded. Duo looked around at everyone who was watching them pointedly. "If you're so worried about them overhearing than I can read your direct conscious thoughts."  
"Really?" Duo asked.  
"Yes." Heero answered. Duo grinned and gave his friend a hug before Heero focused on him and he spilled his guts to his best friend.  
_Well ya see...  
Soloishomesomyparentsaregushingoverhimandtheycametowatchtodaystournamentbutt heyarealwayscomparingmetoSoloandnowthathe'shomehehastocomeseethetournemttoo. Imeanthere'snothingwrongwiththatbutforonceIwanttobetheonegettinghteattentio n! It's not fair! Solo always get all the attention! EvenwhenwewereyoungerhealwaysgotalltheattentionandtheonlywayIgotanywastobeth ejokerallthetime!  
_ "I see." Heero remarked. Duo's thoughts had flown by so fast that not even Odin and Zechs who were listening-in could make heads or tails of the explanation. But Heero was made of tougher stuff. After being best friends with the infamous Duo Maxwell he learned how to decipher everything his friend said. In their relationship Duo was the nonstop talker and Heero was the silent one who listened to everything he said. "But Duo, the fact that their coming at all means that they are giving you their attention."  
_ChIbetthey'reonlycomingcauseSolowantedto. Ifitwasn'tforSoloIbetmyfamilywouldn'tevenknowIexisted.  
_ "That's not true and you know it." Heero reprimanded, yanking sharply on his braided friend's hair. "Do you know how much I would _kill_ to have what you have? You just have to realize it. Besides, you have to calm down. If you get worked up than you can't center yourself and use your gift. If you do really well than they won't be able to compare you to anything."  
"So, the ever silent Yuy just made a long speech." Dorothy commented as she flipped through some random magazine. "It must be something important."  
"Must be." Noin answered.  
"No! I told you to jump you stupid blue... thing!" Hilde shrieked drawing all attention to her. She looked around and blushed before coughing discreetly and going back to playing her Gameboy Advanced.  
"Thanks Ro." Duo whispered as all attention was on Hilde.  
"Hn. Baka." Heero answered. (A/N: _baka_- idiot.)  
"Come on guys, time ta jet." Odin said calmly. With that the PAC class of Gundam High got up to go to the second day of the tournament.  
  
"So, that board is where the scores are?" Hilde asked. They were in the same room as before and were waiting for directions. This time on the far wall was a giant board with the names of the twenty schools that made it to the preliminary rounds. At the top in first place with a perfect score was Gundam High followed closely by Romefeller Academy. All the other schools bellow them were so far behind that it was a wonder what the _other_ schools from the day before got if the eighteen other schools that made it were so far behind Gundam and Romefeller.  
"Yes, that is the score board. You know this is the first time in the history of the PAC tournament that a school got a perfect score." Odin remarked.  
"Hn." Heero muttered.  
"Okay, here's the deal. Each of the twenty schools are spilt up into groups of five and the school with the highest score in each group goes on to the semifinals. The semifinals will have the winner from those groups going against one other. The two winners of the semi finals will compete in the finals tomorrow." Odin remarked.  
"All right." Zechs remarked calmly.  
"You will be in group one." Odin continued.  
"What group is Romefeller in?" Noin asked, wondering about her new friend Dusk.  
"Group four." Odin answered. "Now, Heero and Zechs are your two team leaders correct?"  
"Correct." Zechs answered.  
"All right, that won't be important until the semifinals. Now, each one of you is going to be tested one at a time, with the exception of Meilan, Wufei, Heero, and Zechs. The rooms you will be moved to will have stadium seating so your friends and family can watch you."  
"It's a good thing Quat's sisters aren't here." Duo remarked with a grin at his blonde boyfriend. "They'd take up all of the seats." Quatre blushed slightly at the reference to his large family and gave a small nod.  
"So we get to watch what the other's in our team do? Won't we be accused of cheating by sending messages telepathically or something?" Heero asked in his normal monotone.  
"I'm afraid you and Zechs won't be allowed to watch what's happening. You'll be stuck in a separate room doing who-knows-what until it's your turn." Odin said apologetically to his nephew. The two just shrugged.  
"Good, we can finish our discussion on Shakespeare." Zechs said with a small smile.  
"Hn." Heero said in agreement. Just than the head honcho of the whole operation, Cole Rawlings, appeared. He was a tall man with black hair and piercing brown eyes. He had the look of an accomplished businessman with his gray Armani suit and neatly trimmed mustache.  
"I want to congratulate the twenty schools that made it to the eliminating round of PAGA's 20th Annual PAC Tournament." All of the schools clapped politely. "I wish you luck and let the best school win." With that the schools got into their groups and were led to four different rooms. Each one was huge, like an indoor soccer field. There was stadium seating all around the room like a movie theatre. Parents and siblings of the competitors were seated comfortably and watching with anticipation as the five teams were brought into the room.  
"We'll see you later. The telepaths are last." Zechs remarked.  
"Good luck." Heero commented.  
"Thanks guys. See ya later." Noin remarked. Zechs and Heero waved as Une led them out of the room.  
"Okay, first up is Astral Projection." Treize said reading off of a list. "Apparently they decided to do this in alphabetical order." Everyone stared at him and he gave a shrug that obviously meant don't-look-at-me-I- don't-know-why-they-did-it-that-way.  
"So I'm first huh?" Duo asked looking up at his family mournfully. His older brother Solo saw him and gave him a wink before turning back to talk to their parents. Solo was a lot taller than Duo and had the same heart-shaped face as him and the same wide violet eyes. The difference between the two was that his hair was short and a blonde color like their mother's as Duo had brown hair like their father.  
Their mother, Helen Maxwell, was an interior decorator in town. She had blonde hair that fell a little past her shoulders and bright blue eyes that shown with love for her small family. She was a tall slim woman and was known to be a _little_ over-protective of her baby boys.  
George Maxwell was the pastor of Maxwell Church. He was a loveable guy and everyone in town went to him to help them with their problems. He had kind violet eyes that glowed with compassion and short chestnut hair that was always neatly combed. He saw Duo watching them and gave a small wave to his youngest son. Duo grinned back before turning to his friends.  
"This could be fun." Duo's face split into an evil grin, though his eyes still glowed with nervousness. Quatre sent him waves of comfort and reassurance and Duo gave a small smile at the blonde before relaxing. He crossed his hands over his neck and lounged telling small jokes before they called him up.   
They had the five contestants lay on couches at the very end of the room. Once they were out of their bodies the five would be placed in an obstacle course that they had to go through. It took a long time for many of the contestants to get out of their bodies, they were also given points on how fast they could get out. Duo got out instantly while the boys and girls around him took longer. It took one guy ten minutes because as soon as he came out he looked at his body and got shocked back into it. Finally they were ready.   
They started the course. Duo flew through it easily enough, passing right through most of the obstacles in his spirit form. He reached the end in record time and just hung out watching his opponents. The boy who had been last to get out of his body failed on the first round where he had to pass through or swerve around two pillars that were jutting into the boundaries the competitors were to walk through. He tried to pass around it but got pulled back to his body when he couldn't manage it.   
On the next obstacle, a hurdle, one of the girls was flung back into her body after she tried to get over it and got stuck. The second girl contestant got stuck on the last obstacle where she had to pass through a solid brick wall. She started to freak out because it was solid and eventually rejoined her body. The last competitor, who was a male, finished the course but took a lot longer than Duo did.   
"All right, you may return to your bodies." The official remarked.   
"Do I have to?" Duo asked. (A/N: uh... when you astral project can you talk to people?)  
"Um... excuse me?" The official asked with a gulp.   
"Do I have to return to my body?" Duo asked looking irritated that the official was being so slow. "Is it required?"   
"Well, um... it would be a lot easier if you did..." The official trailed off uncertainly.   
"Duo get back into your body." Treize said coming over. "You can astral project when the competition is finished."   
"Oh all right. Keep your pants on." Duo pouted as he reentered his body. "Sheesh, everyone is out to ruin all of my fun." He sulked back to where his friends were sitting in the stands and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.  
  
There were no clairvoyant psychics in group one so the empaths were next. They all got into a line. A group of officials were in front of them in a line perpendicular to them. Each competitor was to go down the line of officials and write down on a yellow legal pad exactly what the person in front of them was feeling. They would be given points on how close they were.   
Each of the students did what they were asked and turned in their results. "Are they done with helping the empaths?" Quatre asked softly once everyone had turned in his or her scores. He turned his big blue green eyes on the officials with an earnest look that made his angelic face irresistible.   
"Yes, they are done for today." The head official said with a frown. "Why?"   
"Some of them are unhappy." Quatre answered. "May I help them?" The official nodded wordlessly as Quatre projected warmth and happiness to everyone in the room. Instantly everyone felt better. Quatre gave a happy smile once he felt the happiness surrounding him and all but skipped to join his friends.   
"Quatre..." Treize said warningly.   
"But they were unhappy! That isn't right for them to be unhappy just because they are helping out in a tournament!" Quatre exclaimed. Treize gave a sigh and shook his head at his wayward students.   
"Why does _Une_ get to stay with Yuy and Peacecraft?" He asked mournfully.   
"Because she is your wife." Odin answered with a grin as he patted Treize on the back sympathetically.   
"Right." Treize sighed again. "Noin, you're up next."  
  
The set up was much like the preliminary matches. The six contestants (one of the schools had two psychics with the same ability) lay down on the couches that their teammates used for astral projection. A telepathic official sat next to them taking notes as an EEG machine measured their brainwaves.  
The difference this time around was that the head official was reading out what each student was supposed to be dreaming and they had to control their dreams as close to the official's description as possible. The EEG machine made sure that they didn't cheat.  
By the end Noin's official was in shock at how correct her dream was. "Sir!" The official cried out, a young girl in her late twenties. "She refuses to wake up!" . "What do you mean she refuses to wake up?" The head official asked, raising a black eyebrow.  
"She says that she likes it in her dream and that she would greatly appreciate it if you stopped ruining the moment." The young girl said. Her brown eyes were wide and she was toying with her curly brown hair anxiously. Full lips pressed together in nervousness.  
"Odin?" The head official asked green eyes worried. He chuckled.  
"Don't worry about it Adam." Odin soothed the tall black-haired man. "Lucy doesn't like being woken up once she's asleep."  
"Lucrezia, you may sleep again after the eliminating rounds are complete." Treize said sternly. "Now wake up and stop making trouble for the officials." Noin gave a whining grunt as she opened her violet eyes. She sulked as she got off the couch and took a seat next to Hilde who patted her on the back reassuringly.  
"There ya go Adam." Odin said with a grin. "No harm done." He took his seat again as Trieze muttered to himself something along the lines of 'just my luck. _All_ of them are stubborn to the point that they put mules to shame.' He motioned for Dorothy to take her turn.  
  
All of the competitors were handed an object, the same object. They wrote down what images they got from the object on yellow legal pads and turned them in to the officials when they were done. Dorothy took the longest time to finish hers as she put detail after detail after detail of what she was getting from the brooch that had been passed around.   
It had belonged to a woman in the early nineteen hundreds who lived in New Orleans. She had gotten married at a young age and had two children. She had had an affair and eventually committed suicide after visiting Grand Isle in the early spring. Dorothy wrote down everything in so much detail that she filled up the entire legal pad with her neat flowing handwriting before giving her pad calmly to the official and taking a her seat gracefully. (1)  
"What was all that about?" Duo asked from where Quatre was re-braiding his hair. The small blonde was sitting in Wufei's lap where the Chinese boy was arguing heatedly with his cousin. Meilan looked up and gave a small smile to Dorothy before going back to having her debate with her cousin.  
"A woman named Edna Ponetellier drowned herself in the Gulf of Mexico many years ago.(1)" The tall blonde girl answered with a shrug. "Same old same old." With that she turned back to her magazine and lounged calmly back into her seat.   
"Wufei, Meilan. Save some of that fire for your round. It's your turn." Treize remarked. The two cousins nodded and Quatre slid off of his boyfriend's lap as Wufei got up to go.   
"Knock 'em dead Mei, Wu-bear." Duo said with a wink.   
"Stop calling me that Maxwell." Wufei answered but he nodded at Duo's comment.   
"Ch, as if you could beat me _Wu-man_." Meilan sneered.   
"Yes I could! _Meimei_!" Wufei hissed as the two got to the floor. In this round they were to go through an obstacle course much like Duo had. They had to burn the obstacles in their way without setting anything else on fire. They were given points on how fast they completed the course and how cleanly they burned the obstacles.  
Of course Meilan and Wufei raced to see who could finish the fastest. In the end Wufei had managed to win by less than a few seconds. "You cheated!" Meilan accused.  
"How did I cheat?! If anything _you_ cheated woman!" Wufei argued back.  
"Neither of you cheated. The alarms would have gone off if you did." Treize remarked calmly. "Now take your seats." Meilan stuck her tongue out at her cousin in a very undignified way as Wufei sniffed haughtily and stuck his nose up at her. Ten minutes later the rest of the competition either finished the course or gave up completely. After all of the random fires were put out and everyone in the stands had their umbrellas up to stop the emergency sprinkler system from soaking them; the next group continued on the soggy floor.  
  
"Yay! My turn!" Hilde said bouncily as she happily made her way down to the stage, slipping and sliding the whole way. Sally watched her with concerned eyes, worrying that her little love would fall and hurt herself. But Hilde had been Duo Maxwell's second best friend for years. She had learned to handle herself for surprises and freak falls and managed to get to her spot unscathed.  
Each of the contestants touched and felt a hair clip before passing it to the next person and writing what they saw on a yellow legal pad. Hilde took the longest and ended up filling up a legal pad with her large handwriting and little doodles for added detail.  
The group saw into the present of one of Quatre's many sisters Rachael. Rachael, Quatre's second to the oldest sister, was getting an award for one of her books. She was an author and had written many best sellers. This one was actually about her baby brother and what it was like for her and her sisters to raise their baby brother as of their mother had died giving birth to him.  
"Man Quat, does your family over-achieve in _everything_?" Hilde asked, taking a seat next to her braided friend, Duo. The seat was dry as Meilan and Wufei had considerately evaporated the water with their gifts so everyone would sit in nice dry seating.  
"What ever do you mean?" Quatre asked, back in Wufei's lap. Duo's head was resting up in the blonde's lap with his knees bent and resting on the bench next to him.  
"Well, let's just say that Rachael Winner just got another award for that book she wrote about you." Hilde answered, leaning her back against Duo's legs. He patted her on the head. Hilde was like a younger sister to the PAC class of Gundam High. Everyone in that class was as close as family and tended to act like it wherever they were.  
"Really?" Quatre asked with a delighted smile. "She never told me." He gave a laugh. "That means she's going to call home tonight. I haven't talked to her in a long time."  
"Trowa, it's your turn." Sally remarked as she checked Hilde over for injury. After finding that her girlfriend was indeed safe and sound she turned her tilted green gaze to watch Trowa's turn.  
  
This time the test had to do with dice. One official was paired with each contestant. The tossed a di into the air and the contestants had to make certain numbers come up. They had to, in order, make six ones appear, than six twos, than six threes, and so on and son on until they finished with six sixes.  
Trowa finished in record time and his official stared at him in awe. He had gotten another perfect score by making the exact right numbers come out every time. When he finished he calmly and silently took his seat and watched the other competitors calmly.  
"Well, looks like you're now banned from Vegas kid." Odin remarked with a wink. Trowa gave him a small smile and a nod.  
"Aw, cheer up T." Duo said with a wink of his own. "It's Ro's and Zech's turn." Trowa's smile grew at the thought of his Japanese boyfriend and he waited in anticipation to see the two team-captains work.  
  
"I'm telling you, _the Awakening_ is a piece of trash." Heero was saying as he and Zechs re-entered the room with Une on their heels shaking her head at her two telepathic students.  
"It is one of the great pieces of literature." Zechs argued. Heero snorted.  
"By the middle of the book Mrs. Pontellier was bi-polar." Heero remarked.  
"Is that why you don't go for women?" Zechs asked, tilting his head.  
"Actually, your sister is why I don't go for females. Anyway, I'm bi not gay. I just happen to love Trowa." Heero retorted back. He realized what he just said and blushed bright red as his tall blonde friend gave a triumphant laugh and patted him on the back.  
"And _that_ is why you should never hang out with me." Zechs said smugly.  
"Hn." Heero muttered embarrassedly. Une gave an amused laugh and sent her students on their way as she took a seat next to Treize.  
"What happened?" Treize asked, kissing his wife on the cheek.  
"Odin's kid embarrassed himself to Millardo's charm again." Une answered.  
"What did he do this time?" Duo asked in interest, leaning forward in anticipation.  
"Oh, the usual." Une answered back calmly. "He said something sappy about Barton." Trowa's face grew slightly pink at that but a pleased smile made it's way to his face none-the-less. Heero had a bad habit about doing that. He had perfect control over his emotions except with matters that concerned his telekinetic boyfriend or mentions of his parents.  
"Anyway, the Awakening is one of the books that was written well but has a rather boring subject." Heero continued, his face falling back into it's normal impassive look. Both he and Zechs ignored the pointed stares of some of the females and males in the room.  
"Yes, it was written much better than Heart of Darkness by Conrad." Zechs answered back.  
"Ch, how can someone make mounting human heads on stakes and sticking them around the outside of someone's house seem boring?" Heero asked.  
"Obviously that is how." Zechs answered dryly. Heero nodded in agreement. For this round each contestant was given a mouse. Each mouse was put into a maze and it was the job of the telepaths to tell the mouse how to get out of the maze. Heero and Zechs could do this easily so they decided to race their mice through the maze. It was a draw and the two shook on it.  
The rest of the contestants weren't doing as well. Though many of them managed to make their mice go the right direction most of the time one boy had gone so far as to flop onto his stomach and plead with his mouse to go right instead of left.  
"Heart of Darkness did have its good points." Heero remarked. "It was a great psychological novel in showing the darkness to human nature."  
"Yes, but it did seem rather racial." Zechs replied as the two took their seats. Heero was about to walk past when Trowa grabbed his wrist and yanked the small Japanese boy into his lap. Heero gave him a rare smile that Trowa returned before continuing his conversation with Zechs once the blonde had kissed his girlfriend hello.  
"Hn, that is a good point." Heero remarked. "Though a number of novels based around that time were also racial."  
"I'll concede to that." Zechs answered.  
"All right you guys, time to go back to the big room and see who moves on." Odin remarked with a wink. Once the group made it to the room they calmly noted that they had won that round and would be moving on to the semifinals after lunch. They noticed with interest that one of their rival schools, Oz, made it to the semifinals. Interestingly enough that was the school that Trowa's and Une's family owned, and her father, Dekim Barton (Trowa's grandfather), was the teacher of the PAC class. (Yes, that did mean that technically she and Treize were Trowa's aunty and uncle.)  
"It looks like we're facing off against your gramps eventually Tro." Duo remarked calmly. Just as he said this Dekim Barton himself walked up. He was an old man with a strong shin with a cleft in it. His eyes were a deep green color and glowed with malice. (A/N: Is that true?) His hair was a gray color and cut short. He was dressed in a blue uniform with the school's mascot, a giant M for Mongoose, on the front. He was obviously not Treize's favorite father-in-law (though he only had one) nor was he Trowa's favorite grandparent (luckily he still had his grandparents on the other side.).  
"Good afternoon young Treize, Midii, Trowa." All emotions on Trowa's face were wiped clean and Heero stood protectively closer to him. Midii was Une's real name but she preferred being called Une to Midii.  
"Dekim." Treize answered fluidly as Une scowled at her father.  
"How is my darling Mariemaia?" Dekim asked. A hard look came to Treize's eyes. It was no secret that Dekim was obsessed with his young daughter.  
"She is fine." Treize said coolly. "We must be going now. We will see you in the semifinals." With that he steered his large class to the cafeteria to be fed.  
  
The semifinals worked differently than the other two rounds. All four of the remaining schools showed up in a large room with stadium seating. The two teams that weren't competing at the moment could watch the other teams' match. Even the schools that lost decided to stick around and watch the teams go at it.  
"Will the team captains from each school please come up?" The head official asked. Heero and Zechs got up from where they were seated with their friends and came to the center of the room where the official was. "Okay, the teams will have to flip a coin to see who they are playing against. Gundam High goes first, if you call the right side you may choose which round you compete in. All right? Which round would you like to pick?"  
"Second, and we call heads." Zechs and Heero said in unison. The official flipped the coin (there were machines nearby that would react if someone tried to use their power to influence the coin toss). The coin landed on heads.  
"Okay, Romefeller which round would you like?" The official asked.  
"Second." Lidia said with a haughty glare towards Heero and Zechs. After much talk the day before the team had come to think that the wins the day before were hoaxes and that they were still _far_ superior to someone from a _public_ school.  
"And we pick tails." Satoshi, the other team captain said in an equally haughty tone. The official flipped the coin and it landed on heads.  
"Okay, you will be in round one." The official said calmly before the other two teams went. It finally came down to this. Gundam High would face Oz High, and Romefeller Academy would face White Fang High. Heero and Zechs calmly took their seats next to their team again.  
The semifinal matches were exactly the same as the eliminating match during the tests. The difference was that the other three schools had at least one clairvoyant and one psychic healer. Trieze had to hide a smirk as Gundam High triumphed over Oz High in the second round after Romefeller defeated White Fang. Dekim grudgingly shook his son-in-law's hand and patted Trowa on the head before going back to his team.  
He than began to boast about how great his grandson was and how much his daughter and son-in-law were great at teaching. Trowa, Une, and Treize rolled their eyes at the old man. "Jesus, what the _hell_ is up with _that_ guy?" Duo asked with a raised brow.  
"Don't ask." Trowa, Une, and Treize answered in unison.  
"Father was always like that." Une sighed. "I guess you could say he is the black sheep of the Barton family."  
"You're telling me." Trowa muttered. "Luckily in my parents will they named Aunty Une and Uncle Treize as our legal guardians should something happen to them or _he_ would have gotten custody of me."  
"Well, we _should_ have custody of you. Your sister didn't want to move and your parents, bless their souls, left both of you enough money to get by for the next hundred years or so." Trowa gave a sad smile and nodded to what his uncle and teacher said.  
"Yes, they left us quite well off." Trowa answered.  
"Hn." Heero said in a comforting manner to his tall boyfriend.  
"Enough doom and gloom. All of you better get a good night's sleep tonight. Tomorrow is the finals!" Treize exclaimed with false cheer. "Odin, no keeping Heero up late." The tall blonde pouted.  
"Why do you all blame me?" He whined.  
"Come on baka." Heero said in an amused tone as he started to pull his uncle towards their car. "It's my turn to cook tonight and if you don't want ramen you better hurry the hell up."  
"Brat." Odin muttered.  
"Old man." Heero retorted. Odin ruffled his nephew's hair affectionately and the two waved at their friends before heading off.  
"That boyfriend of yours is by far the most stubborn one on this team." Treize told his own nephew.  
"Here, here." Everyone else remarked.  
"Yo! Kid, where are ya?" A deep voice asked. Duo turned and gave a grin as his brother gave him a big hug. "Great job today kid."  
"Ch, you sound like Odin talking to Hee-chan." Duo pouted.  
"Don't be like that bro." Solo reprimanded. "Mom made her famous lasagna just for you." Duo's eyes lit up with joy.  
"Lasagna?" He asked.  
"Yes baby. Lasagna." Helen Maxwell answered with a willowy laugh as she and her husband caught up to their sons.  
"Well what are we waitin for? There's a pan of tomato sauce and cheesy goodness with my name on it!" Duo said and began to push his family out the doors of the PAGA building as he waved to his friends. They all laughed at the braided boy's antics as he and Solo begged their parents to stop walking so slow and hurry it up. With smiles on their faces the PAC class of Gundam High followed after the Maxwells to their own families and dinner.  
  
(1) These are references to the book The Awakening by Kate Chopin. Note that Heero and Zechs talk about the same book later in the story...  
  
**Next Chapter: The Finals**  
  
_Yay! It's done! (Angel-of-shadows gets pelted with rotting vegetables) I'm sorry! I had **extremely** bad writer's block but with all of you in mind I over came it! I even know what's going to happen **after** the tournament! See! The ideas are flowing! Now I have to go wash off these rotting vegetables. Please review! Flames are welcome! _


End file.
